wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Ex-Princess Onyx
Ex-Princess Onyx is a fairly young female SandWing who formerly attended Jade Mountain Academy as a member of the Gold Winglet. She was noted by Moonwatcher to be much older and larger than any of the other students as she was nineteen at the time. She wears a necklace with a piece of the skyfire that supposedly killed her mother, preventing even the strongest NightWing mind readers like Darkstalker from reading her thoughts. Because of her royal heritage, Onyx had once wanted to take the throne from Queen Thorn in Darkness of Dragons, ''but her plans were ruined by a sandstorm, which crashed into the SandWing Palace and caused everyone to go into hiding. When Thorn and Qibli found her taking shelter with Smolder in the palace's dungeons, her foot had been horribly broken and mangled, and it is unknown if she will ever be able to walk again. Personality Appearance Onyx was described to have pale yellow scales with little black diamonds embedded between them all along her wings. She has branching black lines tattooed on her horns and neck . She wears an amulet, a locket with a catch on it that, when opened, shows a twisted hunk of skyfire, bound to the amulet with copper wires. This skyfire is part of a bigger piece which she claims killed her mother. She was noted to be muscular, and has black eyes and a sharp gaze. she has a smashed hind leg as of Darkness of Dragons. Biography Pre-Series Onyx had lived on her own in the desert with her mother for her entire life, until her mother was killed by a piece of skyfire falling from the sky on the false brightest night. After that, she enrolled in Jade Mountain Academy, because Vulture instructed her to secretly spy on Princess Sunny to see if she was a challenger to the throne. Moon Rising Moon once thought that she could be a suspect for the Dragonflame Cactus bombing at Jade Mountain Academy until Onyx removed her amulet that contained the skyfire, which allowed Moon to read her thoughts. Moon caught her thinking: ''"This is a tiresome distraction from my plans. Maybe if I go back to the desert and try a different approach." She then looked at Qibli, thinking, "They say this one is her third wing. Maybe if I..." before her thoughts were cut off by her skyfire being returned. She questioned Webs on the first day of history class, "There has never been a queen in history who was not descended from the royal family. Does that mean now anyone could become queen?" Winter Turning Onyx is seen in the epilogue at Jade Mountain Academy. Darkstalker listens to her speak to someone he doesn't know, plotting to overthrow Thorn. She complains to the unknown dragon that "she couldn't get near the daughter" referring to Sunny. Onyx also says, "I thought I had an idea, but then he up and vanished from the school", referring to Qibli. Onyx then states that "There's one more option if I stay a bit longer. A dragon, as loyal to that Thorn character as anyone, and I think she's connected to one of Thorn's generals." The dragon she has in mind is Ostrich, as she kidnaps her in Darkness of Dragons so that she can get to Six-Claws, her father. She ends thinking "I'' will ''be queen within the month, whether that old dragon helps me or whether I have to kill him and do it myself." Darkness of Dragons At the beginning of the book, Onyx and Ostrich are missing. Qibli deduces that they may have been kidnapped, or that Onyx has kidnapped Ostrich (which turns out to be true), and flies off to find them. Onyx is revealed to be part of the Talons of Power and working for Vulture to try to ascend the throne. She is revealed to have been trying to find out if Sunny wants to challenge Thorn for the throne in the future, which she discovers the answer to is "no", and had since been trying to find a way to get close enough to Thorn to challenge her under Vulture's strict regulations. The reason she was talking to herself is shown to have been communication through the Obsidian Mirror with Vulture. She is a part of the Talons of Power attack on the SandWing stronghold, and attempts to assassinate Thorn. Her attempt foiled by Qibli, however, and instead has to directly challenge the queen. During the challenge, she reveals who she is and Smolder desperately tries to get her to stop fighting. When the sandstorm kicks up, she and Smolder hide in the dungeon hosting Prickle, her aunt. Onyx's hind leg is badly injured during the sandstorm, perhaps by Smolder to prevent her from challenging the queen again. Relationships Tamarin Tamarin is a RainWing and Onyx's clawmate at the Jade Mountain Academy, who was hurt badly in a fire. Onyx appears to think that if she acts totally devastated about Tamarin's injuries, she'll be able to keep the cave they share all to herself instead of getting a new clawmate; however, inwardly Onyx seems to not care about Tamarin's injuries. Onyx does inwardly admit that Tamarin was at least a quiet and agreeable dragon to share a cave with, and that Palm was much worse. Tamarin seems to think Onyx dislikes her, but is always nice to her, though not realizing how much of her emotion Tamarin can detect. Palm Palm was Onyx's mother. Onyx and Palm were roaming the Kingdom of Sand, avoiding guards, when a piece of the comet crashed down and burned through her mother's head, killing her. However, Onyx did not seem to care much about Palm's death, and said she used to "snore and tell weepy stories and expect her to care" as well as attempt to get Onyx not to care about taking the throne. Onyx also says Palm was not very emotionally stable, had lots of nightmares, was super paranoid, and would have kept her buried under a rock forever if she could have. Vulture Onyx worked with Vulture to overthrow Thorn and take the SandWing throne, but she often got a little impatient about the fact the plot was so slow. Ex-Prince Smolder Smolder is Onyx's father. Even though he loves her, she doesn't seem to care about him, at least not outwardly, and thinks he is unhelpful and useless. She also thinks he is a coward who is afraid of ghosts.. Trivia * An onyx is a banded variety of the oxide mineral chalcedony. It is most commonly black in color but can be found in brown and red, among other colors. * Onyx is the oldest student attending the Jade Mountain Academy at the age of 19. Therefore, she is most likely the largest student. * She, along with Turtle, Winter, Qibli, Anemone, and Kinkajou are the only known dragons to own or wear skyfire. * Winter realizes in Darkness of Dragons she was named after The Eye of Onyx, hinting towards her royal heritage. * As Smolder's long-lost daughter, Smolder was at least 13 when she hatched. * In the epilogue of Winter Turning, she could have been talking to Vulture, who could have used the Obsidian Mirror to listen in on her. * If Ex-Prince Smolder marries Queen Thorn, Onyx could become an heir to the throne again. Quotes "Yes, but that is half the point. If I could endure that much pain just for a little beauty, imagine how much I could handle in a battle, or for my own survival. I think the most beautiful things should also be frightening." - to Ostrich in Moon Rising "I don't see why I have to care about dragons from other tribes, but it seems to be expected, for some reason. At least Tamarin was a quiet, agreeable dragon to share a cave with; she didn't snore like Mother or tell weepy stories and expect me to care - like Mother. Uch, I hope they don't give me another clawmate. Perhaps if I act totally shattered, they'll let me keep the cave all to myself." - ''thinking about the explosion in ''Moon Rising "That's right, admire me, fear me, wonder about me. You all have no idea who I am or what I'll be one day. One day soon. No more hiding, Mother. I make the decisions now." - ''thinking about the other SandWing dragonets in ''Moon Rising "Oh, I didn't do it. No, this rock just fell from the sky one night. It went straight through her head, leaving a burning hole behind, and over she went. That's when I thought, Well, time to join the world." - About Palm's death in Moon Rising "I chose not to choose a side. None of those dragons were fit to be queen." - ''About the war in ''Moon Rising "By all the serpents, I hope they do catch whoever did it so we can stop blithering about it. This is a tiresome distraction from my plans. Perhaps I should go back to the desert and try another approach. Or . . . they say this one is practically Thorn's third wing. If I - " ''- thinking about the explosion and Qibli in ''Moon Rising Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold OnyxTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing 43432432.png|Onyx by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Ex-Princess-Onyx-720472534 Thornyx lgbt week small.png|Thornyx - LGBT WoF Week by IceOfWaterflock|link=https://iceofwaterflock.deviantart.com/art/Thornyx-LGBT-WoF-Week-732297909 OnyxSquilin.png|Onyx by Squilin|link=https://squilin.deviantart.com/art/onyx-742926242 onyx_headshot_2_by_xshadowseekerx-dbzx82i.png|Fight Me by XshadowseekerX onyx_the_bold_by_geekwayne-dbsz6ob.png.jpg|Onyx the Bold by GeekWayne Onyx.jpg|A real black onyx stone References de:Onyx fr:Onyx ru:Оникс Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:MR Characters Category:WT Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Gold Winglet Category:DoD Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dragon Royalty